


The Thing About Death

by EternalConfusion



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hell, Jack Manifold-centric, Short One Shot, he dies but he comes back so its fine, wrote this at 1am so its very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalConfusion/pseuds/EternalConfusion
Summary: Here's the thing about death. It's not really the end.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	The Thing About Death

Here's the thing about death. When you die the final time your body doesn't disappear. It stays there until it is moved or decomposes.

Here's the thing about Jack. Nobody noticed his body in the chaos. Left to rot in the bottom of a pit. Forgotten once again.

Here's the thing about hell. It's a horrible place where you can't see anything and always feel like you're falling. You are falling, the longer you fall the harder it is to get back

Here's the thing about Jack. He is much too full of spite and rage to stay dead. He has clawed his way back up from the lava pits of the nether before, has clawed his way up in wealth so many times after losing everything. He will claw his way back up again and again. It's all he knows how to do at this point. 

Here's the thing about Jack's body. It's hand twitches, everybody has left the area by now, the closest people are at Tommy's house celebrating. The body twitches again, the entire arm this time.

Here's the thing about Jack. He crawled out of hell. Jack pushes the rubble off of himself and stands up. His left arm is missing. It's fine, he doesn't need it anyways. He doesn't need anyone else either. He will show them all what they should really be scared of.

Here's the thing about death. **It doesn't let go that easily.**


End file.
